ÄRM
An ÄRM (アーム Āmu) is the name of an assortment of mystical objects in the anime and manga series MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance. Overview ÄRMs are artifacts known to every residents born in the land of MÄR-Heaven and used by almost all for a variety of purposes, but since the 1st Marchen war, their weaponry efficiency in warfare matters was introduced, and from then forth it's been popularized. ÄRM's creation originated in the magic kingdom Kaldea, along with its magical counterpart the magic stones. They were manufactured by the wizards through the use of special metallurgy, giving them extraordinary power in the form of normal accessories. An ÄRM can almost always be "upgraded" with magic stones. They contain the abilities of other ÄRMs as well as magical power to boost any ÄRM's abilities. Usage An ÄRM's power depends largely upon the user's aptitude - mentally, physically and above all, magically: one must have magical power - without it, the user is incapable of using powerful ÄRMs, or in case he/she uses weak ÄRMs, the effect is minimal. So that one born of magicless blood (therefore with no such innate capacity) can have magical power, he/she opts for either training compatibility with ÄRM (e.g using ÄRM in multiple fights) or synchronizing with it - to think ÄRM is a part of the body. The second option often requires what one calls 'sixth sense' - the stronger the sense, the more consummate an user one will become. When the user can fully synchronize with the ÄRM, he befits the title of ÄRM user - as he fights, his magical power will increase, as will the power of ÄRM in accordance with it. This, however, can be a fatal flaw to those who use elemental Nature ÄRMs: as one synchronizes with them, one's physical state is highly susceptible to the ÄRM's element's anti-elementals (e.g fire weakens ice), which will eventually exhaust the two remaining factors in a chain-reaction. Classifications ÄRMs vary in strength and appearance and are classified into many kinds: * Simple ÄRMs: Act little more than simple tools when active. * Holy ÄRMs: Possess the power to heal wounds and undo curses inflicted by Darkness ÄRMs. Also known in the dub as 'Sacred ÄRMs'. * Weapon ÄRMs: Act as regular weapons for battle. Darkness ÄRMs: Powerful artifacts typically used to curse people often at a grave cost to the user. * Dimension ÄRMs: Possess the ability to teleport anyone to different places, create pocket dimensions, and occasionally allow someone to watch scenes happening far away. * Guardian ÄRMs: Summon a monster or 'guardian' to protect the owner of the ÄRMs. The drawback is that as long as the guardian is active the ÄRMs user is unable to move from the spot he/she was standing when they summoned it. * Nature ÄRMs: Used for certain elemental attacks, or enhancing a body's physical performance. * Ghost ÄRMs: Attach to the user's body and allows the user to use his or her body as a living weapon. * Unique ÄRMs: Any ÄRMs that can't be put into any of the other classes, such as Babbo. Holy= * Aegis (イージス Iijisu): A shield shaped Holy ÄRM that guards the user from attacks and restores his physical strength to its former full extent. It comes into Nanashi's possession from Alviss in the manga, and a little (deceased) girl named Perun of Luberia in the anime version. * Antidote Tonic: A pendant Holy ÄRM capable of curing poisons. Owned by Dorothy. * Healing Angel: An ÄRM obtained from Ian of the Chess Piece Army when he lost to Ginta Toramizu. It is a pendant Holy-type that can heal injuries to a certain extent. Currently owned by Princess Snow. * Holy Guardian Alice - Babbo Version 4: Babbo transforms into a Holy Guardian ÄRM in the form of a beautiful woman with erotically revealing outfit (much to his embarrassment). In this form Babbo can reverse the effects of curses inflicted by Darkness ÄRM. Used by Ginta. * Purific Ave: A key ÄRM with the power to undo the Zombie tattoo curse. Previously in the ghost Alma's possession before it's bequeathed to Ginta and later Alviss. |-| Weapon= * 13 Totem Pole: Rod Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Its Rod Mode is a Weapon ÄRM staff made of 13 sections of the totem pole. Given to Alviss by Gaira. * Aeros Staff: Weapon ÄRM owned by Queen Diana, a scepter used to creates tornadoes materializing in many forms. * Anger Anchor: A ring Weapon ÄRM which summons a giant anchor from the sky to crush enemies. Used by the Bishop Mr. Hook. * ÄRM Break: A Weapon ÄRM when activated various weapons sprout forth from Ian's body or clothes. * Astale Kuspus: Mercury's ring Weapon ÄRM, a set of seven swords darting at opponent at the whims of its user. When the final technique is commence, they will join together to form a giant . * Ball Hammer: Pano's mace Weapon ÄRM. Its ball head has radar skill to track down opponent and can separate into 4 sections to attack. * Battle Shovel: A Weapon ÄRM previously owned by Jack's father and now owned by Jack. This was originally disgustingly weak until it was powered up with some of Dorothy's magical stones, and thus gained abilities. * Battle Hoe (バトルホー Batoru Hoo): Like Jack's shovel, it's very weak with apparently no systems to enhance it. Used by John Peach. * Blade Ball(ブレイドボール Bureido Booru): A Weapon ÄRM that creates a ball with sharp blades extending from it. Used by the Knight Magical Roe. * Boulder Axe (ボールダーアックス Boorudaa Akkusu): A large stone axe Weapon ÄRM. Used by the Knight Candice. * Centipede: A ring Weapon ÄRM that covers the users arm in the length of a giant centipede that is able to stretch to hit the opponents. Used by the Knight Kouga. * Charm Horn: A clarinet Weapon ÄRM that makes copies of user. Used by the Bishop Hamelin. * Cross Dagger: A Weapon ÄRM in the form of a large cross, it turns into, and shoots missiles of, flame. Used by the Knight Halloween. * Daimonji (大文字 Daimonji, literally meaning "Uppercase"): A Weapon ÄRM that forms a giant, five-bladed shuriken. Kouga the Knight uses this in hand-to-hand combat. * Eisenkugel: Saturn's Weapon ÄRM. Summons a chain- ball which he utilises to torture his enemies. The name is German for 'iron ball'. * Electric Feather: A ring Weapon ÄRM made of feathers which emit electricity. Used by the Knight Galian. * Fishing Rod (フィッシングロッド Fisshingu Roddo): A ring Weapon ÄRM in the form of a fishing pole which can fling people up into the air. Used by Mr. Hook. * Gigant Blade: Danna-Orb's gigantic sword with its handle run into the spine of its heavily spiked blade. * Goddess Tact: Venus's ring Weapon ÄRM that takes the form of a ribbon. * Griffin Lance: A ring Weapon ÄRM, transforms into a long lance with a tip shaped like a griffin's head. Used by Nanashi. * Guardiss: A Weapon ÄRM that creates a large shield with a cross on it. Used by Alviss. * Harpoon Cannon: A ring Weapon ÄRM that summons a giant harpoon. Used by Mr. Hook. * Hero ÄRM: 'An ÄRM in a shape of a sword with wings and a shield with a red jewel in the center. Can only be activated by a person with a pure heart. Cast the user in a white suit of armor with the strength to take out a guardian and to withstand a darkness ÄRM.(used by Knight Cal of Reginrave) * 'Lumiere Soleil: Uranus's Weapon ÄRM, a homing edged ball. The name is French for 'luminous sun'. * Magic Hammer: A hammer Weapon ÄRM that when hits its targets will reduce their size to bean's size. Used by the Bishop Kollekio. * Magic Rope: An urn containing ropes which tie the opponent. These ropes can keep coming after their target even after being cut and the only way to stop them is to destroy the urn. Owned by Galian. * Moon Fall: Crescent boomerangs Weapon ÄRM, used by the Knight Ian. *'Napalm Death': A Weapon ÄRM which grows a large blossom from the back of Halloween's cross that shoots flames like a cannon. * Necklace Blade: A Weapon ÄRM in the form of a necklace that transforms into a sword for battle, said to have dark (but yet to be revealed) power. Owned by Stanley. * Octopus: An 8 armed whip Weapon ÄRM that can regenerate owned by Ian. Its upgraded form, the Octopus II, releases whips with various types of weapon fastened at their ends. * Octopus II: An 8 armed whip Weapon ÄRM that can regenerate with various types of weapon fastened at their ends. * Para Claw: Weapon ÄRM, a powerful set of cat claws that slashes opponents and then then paralyzes them. Used by Chaton. * Python Whip: A pair of Weapon ÄRMs that are snake-shaped whips rest on the user's wrist. Used by Ian. * Rapier Whip: A ring Weapon ÄRM that takes the shape of a stone sword with an expendable blade. Anything hitten by it will explode. Used by Rolan. * Ring Dagger: A ring weapon ÄRM that becomes a dagger. Used by Alviss and Dorothy. * Saw Blade: A ring Weapon ÄRM, creates 3 saw-like swords the user can wield as weapons. Used by the Knight Pinocchio. * Screw Saber: The untwisted foil release of Mr. Hook's corkscrew-twisted bracelet Weapon ÄRM. * Shelakey: A Weapon ÄRM in the shape of a large clawed gauntlet, it can supposedly cut through anything, even other ÄRMs. Used by Avrute who wears it on his right hand. * Sickle Death: Weapon ÄRM. A scythe, engraved with a gory vulture's head. Used by Peta. * Skate: A Weapon ÄRM (true name not stated in the series) that creates ice skates on the user's feet. Used by Aqua. * Soul Flute: Weapon ÄRM, a flute that saps the magical power of the user's opponent when he or she hears the music played on it. Used by Hamelin. * Storm Kadarm: Weapon ÄRM, a set of swords that attaches to the user's arms. These can act as both offensive and defensive weapons. * Ten-Dagger Bracelet: A necklace Weapon ÄRM that transforms into a set of ten daggers to use in battle. However, if even one of the daggers is lost while the ÄRM is in use, it becomes useless. This ÄRM is not owned by any primary character, but is available at one shop Ginta and Jack stop at looking for Gatekeeper Clown. * Thousand Arm: A ring of many arms holding swords linked together and pointed outward. The user (John Peach) attacks with this by spinning it and lunging at the enemy. * Thousand Needles: Weapon ÄRM, a necklace that creates giant spikes from the ground to attack the user's enemies. Used by Nanashi. * Walking Bomb: A ring Weapon ÄRM, summons a bomb that enlarges itself every time a participant of the fight gets wounded, and ignites when it gets large enough. Used by the Knight Ash. |-| Darkness= * Animal Chain: A torc ÄRM that metamorphoses people into animals which came into Loco's possession for a short period of time. * Arrow of Eros: Venus's Darkness bow with arrows which, after shot, will inspire enmity even between best comrades. The compensation is that the user will lose all offensive power once the Arrow is activated. * Body Candle: A Darkness ÄRM that links the target's bodily status to a burning candle, causing them to melt down as it does until there is nothing left. Should it fail, its own user will compensate for its usage by melting himself at a remarkably fast rate. Owned by Kannochi. * Caged Bird: A Darkness ÄRM that transfigures its target into a bird (which bears the appearance of the target's former looks). Owned by Alviss. * Deadly Field: A Darkness ÄRM, used to wither all the trees around the vicinity, with the exception of the tree growing out of the head of the user, the Knight Vizel. * Death Cube: Darkness ÄRM which locks a person inside a fluorescent Rubik's cube. It's designed to open only when the cube is solved (which must be dealt with extra meticulously), and is fail-safed to claim the riddle solver's life afterwards. Used by Queen Diana. * Demonic Bond: A ring Darkness ÄRM which creates a chain binding the user and the opponent, used to wear out both's magic by draining their blood. Should this ÄRM be used for a long enough amount of time, both the user and his opponent may die. In the anime (to cut down on the violence) this ÄRM instead liquifies and drains both persons' magical power. However, it will still kill both with prolonged use in this version. Used by the Knight Ian. * Finsternis: Saturn's Darkness ÄRM that paralyzes the opponent in a seemingly painful hold. If others step near the victim of this ÄRM, they will be pushed back and possibly knocked out. The compensation requires the user metamorphosing into a wolf-like beast once the ÄRM is destroyed. The name is German for 'darkness'. * Grave Hail: Darkness ÄRM used by the Knight Halloween. In similarity to Alviss' 13 Totem Pole, it shoots crosses up from the ground in a Guardian style in the manga. In the anime, however, it instead summoned several ghoulish coffins that open up to release skeleton warriors to attack the user's enemies. * Igniel: A pendant Darkness ÄRM that fuses two souls into one body (the Alan/Edward case). Used by Halloween. * Iron Maiden: A ring Darkness ÄRM that takes the shape of the Iron Maiden upon summoning. Anyone who touches the Iron Maiden, or who is bound to it, will be unable to use Holy ÄRMs. Used by Ian. * Memory Eraser: An unnamed pendant Darkness ÄRM which erases memories. Owned by Galian. * Negzero: One of the Rook Loco's "Seven cursed tools", a pendant Darkness ÄRM that paralyzes the target, the side-effect is to reverse its user's aging. * Sealing Skull: A ring Darkness ÄRM, causes the target to become paralyzed while seeing images of frightening skeletal phantoms. Used by Alviss. * Slowpoke: A ring Darkness ÄRM which can make someone unable to move with the side effect of the caster gaining temporary blindness. Used by the Bishop Korekkio. * Straw Doll (Spikes and Hammer): Another of Loco's "Seven cursed tools", a Darkness ÄRM in the shape of a straw man. Metal stakes are hammered into ringed points on the straw man's body to damage the enemy in a Voodoo doll fashion. Using this ÄRM causes the user to decrease in age. |-| Dimension= * Air Hammer: A Dimension ÄRM and Alan's most frequently used weapon. It uses an attack called "Air Freeze" that creates blasts of air shaped into concussive blasts. The ÄRM compensates for Alan's lack of ranged attacks. * Andata: An extremely handy ring Dimensional ÄRM that allows the user to teleport to anywhere he or she has been before. Used by several characters, including Nanashi, Pozan, and Dorothy. * Communication Earring: An unnamed earring Dimension ÄRM used by the Chess Pieces and the Cross Guard that can transmit communications among members from miles away. * Crystal Balls: Dimension ÄRM. This ÄRM can show in real time events occurring in any place the user wishes. Owned by several characters, two of whom are Nanashi and the Chess Pieces. * Dark Reflector: A bracelet Dimension ÄRM. This ÄRM takes the form of a round mirror which bounces attacks back away from the user (in the anime it takes the form of a black hole). Used by Peta. * Education: Uranus's Dimension ÄRM, a giant collar. * Eingang: Ash's ring Dimension ÄRM which emits a beam he uses to fill the path connecting the world of Earth and that of MÄR-Heaven. The name is German for 'entrance'. * Flying Carpet: A carpet Dimension ÄRM used for transportation. Owned by Edward the Dog and Alibaba. * Gatekeeper Clown: A ring ÄRM of the most powerful Dimension type that summons people from another world into MÄR-Heaven. When activated, it conjures a literally cross-eyed clown before the summoned and determines the number of passengers by a roll of dice. After fulfilling its role, the ÄRM will break. Bequeathed to Alan from Queen Diana (1st war), and to Alviss from Gaira (2nd war). * Kukan Teni: A magic stone embedded into the Knight Candice's maimed eye that she uses as a Dimension ÄRM in order to exchange her position with another one. The name is Japanese for 'teleportation'. * Labyrinth: Jupiter's Dimension ÄRM which cages its victims inside an unfathomable labyrinth with walls that grow endless. * Lippenstift: Pluto's lipstick Dimension ÄRM with the ability to transform its user into an exact replica of the victim, and he/she will suffer all the injures in the user's stead. The name is German for 'lipstick'. * Magic Mirror Ring: A ring Dimension ÄRM, used to record something then allow the user to broadcast it over any reflective surface (even the moon) or through other communication type dimension ÄRMs. Used by Peta. * Missing Ring: An ancient ring Dimension ÄRM that can teleport the user to a location at random. Used by John Peach. * Psycho Space: A ring Dimension ÄRM that creates a different dimension that cuts off the opponent's magic in half. Used by Ash. * Rapture Shringe: Neptune's Dimension ÄRM, a giant cage. * Sand Hell: A ring Dimension ÄRM that creates quicksand around an opponent's feet. Used by Kouga. * Snow Skis: A nunchaku Dimension ÄRM with its staffs as skis which can move quickly across snow and apparently, dry ground. Used by John Peach. * Split Parts: Dimension ÄRM, allows the user to split his body to attack in different directions. Used by Ash. * Training Gate: A chain Dimension ÄRM, puts people at the user's will inside a training ground, where time slows to 1/60th of its outside time and therefore is a good place to train and hone skills. Inside, the Training Dimension is filled with Stone Guardians and other challenges to increase one's physical strength & magical powers. Owned by Alan, Gaira, and the Chess Pieces. * Watching Bird: A ring Dimension Guardian ÄRM that takes the form of a large purple hummingbird. The bird flies to watch whatever it is sent to watch, while the user has a ring that shows a hologram on the ground, which is whatever the bird sees. Owned by Dorothy. * Zipper: A ring Dimensional ÄRM giant zipper that allows the user to store his or her ÄRMs in an extra-dimensional space for storage. It can be used in battle for fast change of ÄRMs. Owned by Dorothy. |-| Guardian= * 13 Totem Pole: Guardian Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Guardian mode causes many giant totem poles to erupt from underground. They can also separate to fire individual sections at the opponent. * I (Eins): the sentient type, a knightly armoured creature. * II (Zwei) - Lemures: the insentient type, one of the only two to be named and strongest - a herculean version of these common dark souls. * III (Drei): the insentient type, a muscularly built wood monster. * IV (Vier): the insentient type, a four-legged puppet with its head twisted upwards. Special ability: crossing space. * V (Fünf) - Dead Dragon: the insentient type, one of the only two to be named and strongest - a dragon with decaying skins and reeky breath. * VI (Sechs): the insentient type, a gigantic stuffed rabbit with a sewn mouth which each time opens will release a destructive beam. * VII (Sieben): the sentient type, an egg-shaped guardian resembling Humpty Dumpty. Not much of its ability is known. * VIII (Acht): the insentient type, a stone monster. * IX (Neun): the insentient type, a leviating cloaked monster with invisible gloved hands. * X (Zehn): the sentient type, a skeletal hooded phantom which assails the opponent emotionally. Special ability: once the opponent falls for its words, X's outwardly harmless appearance will transform into a more malignant one and finishes the prey. * Á Bao A Qu: A bracelet guardian ÄRM that brings out a skull with its lower jaw attached to a sharp, arched claw and on where should be its cheeks two 3-piece claws. When the user activates it the 4 parts will separate and reveal a giant malicious eye which, when catches sights of the opponents, will trap them inside a glass ball and detonate from within. Alviss acquired this ÄRM in Kaldea. * Akko: Guardian ÄRM used by Aqua, summons a giant clam with following properties: ** Pearl Attack: Akko darts out a rain of pearls from its mouth. ** Rolling Akko: the user jumps into Akko and spins it at breakneck speed. * Argo-Thalos: A Guardian ÄRM, summons a sphere-shaped chunk of ice that shoots energy beams at the enemy. He uses this when he attacks Caldia. * Bird of Rotten Wood: A wooden bird Guardian ÄRM which rots plants. Used by Vizel. * Body Eye: Conjured from a pendant, Peta's 3-eyed monster Guardian with a fourth on its breast and surrounded by bats. * Bolino: A pendant Guardian ÄRM, a giant monster with a bat-like face. Used by Hamelin. * Bumoru: A chain Guardian ÄRM owned by Alan in the form of a rude, heavy woman with monkey ears and tail. She's used to help people the Training Gate train, and to navigate for them. She's referred to as 'the ugly one'. * Bururu: Guardian ÄRM, a giant bulldog that devours victims. Used by Chaton. * Cerberus: Guardian ÄRM, a monstrous dog with 2 other heads of snakes. Summoned from Diana's choker. * Chain Soldier: A bracelet Guardian ÄRM that creates several armored soldiers linked together with chains used to ensnare the user's enemies. However, the soldiers are useless without their chains. Used by Peta. * Cockatrice: A giant eagle Guardian ÄRM whose breath can petrify opponents. Summoned from Rolan's bell. * Crazy Quilt: A Guardian ÄRM. A female puppet that wears dirty clothes and has no legs (it levitates above the ground). It can generate ultra-loud sounds in the form of a song, able to render opponents and anyone in the immediate vicinity senseless, however towards adversaries of upper level magic, they are useless, as seen in the battle with Chimera. She is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs, a patched ring. Also translated as "Crazy Kilt." * Dandarshi: A Guardian ÄRM which can be used as a sword. He acts like the "Magic Mirror" from the Snow White story, always being consulted by Emokis matters regarding her self-proclaimed beauty and has to lie from time to time to keep himself safe from her wrath. * Death: A Guardian ÄRM resembling a Grim Reaper. It has the ability to split its body like its master, Ash. * Demon Tarantula: An ancient Guardian ÄRM that summons a large spider which is impossible to control and won't return stop rampaging until it eats the one who summoned it or is struck hard enough to force it to return to ÄRM form. When reverted by being struck, the ones it consumed are set free. Used (briefly) by John Peach and a sneak thief. * Egola: Guardian ÄRM, used to counter Babbo V3: Gargoyle. It summons a giant made of ice to attack the user's enemies. This giant's power increases in areas covered in ice. Used by Girom but was destroyed by Gargoyle. * Fastitocalon: A chain Guardian ÄRM that creates a giant whale to attack his foes. Those who are swallowed, save for the cursed Poko, ultimately die and are dissolved down to the bones thanks to its slimy digestive juices. Used by Pinocchio. * Four-Eyed Fish: Chimera's Guardian ÄRM, summons 4-eyed grotesque winged fishes. * Flying Leo: Dorothy's bracelet Guardian ÄRM that creates a flying lion to attack his foes. Used only twice (three times in the anime), once to fight the golem guarding Babbo, one anime-only time against the Zonnens Uranus, Pluto and Neptune, and once against Diana. * Gargoyle - Babbo Version 3: Babbo takes the form of a huge stone gargoyle with a mouth ring, wings, and a crystal lower body. This form is extremely destructive, both in hand-to-hand combat and can fire off a beam of concussive energy from the ring in its mouth. * Genie's Lamp: A Guardian ÄRM in the shape of a lamp that releases a large genie with a will of its own. Used by the Rook Alibaba, but was destroyed by Alan. * Gorgon: An immensely powerful Guardian ÄRM that takes on the form of a giant Gorgon's head. Anyone who looks into the eyes of this guardian will slowly turn to stone, and the only way for Candice's opponents to stop the process is by destroying it before the ÄRM's effects can complete themselves. This ÄRM requires an incredible amount of magical power, more than Candice actually has, hence why she must use Scale of Blessing first. * Gymnote: Guardian ÄRM, summons a giant, pink, eyeless electric eel to crush and/or electrocute Nanashi's enemies. Nanashi acquired this ÄRM in Kaldea. * Iron Ball: A Guardian ÄRM that turns into a round warrior that can roll like a ball to flatten enemies or drop down on top of them. Owned by Master Moku. * Kikazoku Fire (Will 'o Wisp Fire): A Guardian ÄRM Jack obtains from Kaldea. It summons an Arabian-clothed cheery midget with fire for hair who calls flame. * Kung Fu Frog: A Guardian ÄRM that summons a huge red frog to attack with martial arts. Used by Kouga. * Lamia: Guardian ÄRM in the form of a mermaid that entrances Candice's foes with its song/fires energy blasts at them. * Mehitos: A giant carnivorous plant Guardian ÄRM obtained by Jack in Kaldea. The plant acts like Snowman in that it can multiply itself and reproduce after being destroyed. * Merilo: A Guardian ÄRM owned by Alan in the form of a polite, slender girl with a cat tail and ears. She's used to help people the Training Gate train, and to navigate for them. She's referred to as 'the cute one'. * Nachtfalter: Uranus of the Zonnen's Guardian ÄRM, a giant moth which blows (presumably toxic) air with its wings. * Nightmare: A Guardian ÄRM that creates many eyed, sharp-toothed spherical objects, which fly around and attack. Used by Magical Roe. * Octopus (Guardian): Guardian ÄRM, a giant octopus with pointy ears. Used by Diana. Not to be confused with the Weapon ÄRM of the same name. * Peryton: A Guardian ÄRM with monstrous form. It can emit energy from its mouth, much like Ginta's Gargoyle. Used by Ian. * Phoenix: Guardian ÄRM, summons a giant phoenix with energy blasts for attacks. Used by Danna-Orb. * Pinocchio II: Guardian ÄRM, a giant remade version of Diana's puppet Knight Pinocchio used by her. * Puss In Boots - Babbo Version 6: Babbo becomes a huge cat with boots, and is able to move at incredible speed, with the ability to use other ÄRMs. * Ring Armor: A common ring Guardian ÄRM used by Dorothy against Ginta and Maira, it's a ring that becomes a living suit if armor. It's quite weak and is mostly for testing an enemy's strength. * Rock Giant Golem (Brikin or simply Giant Golem; Dorothy uses all three names): Simply a giant suit of armor summons out of a bracelet. It's originally used to guard Babbo, but was defeated by Ginta. * Saint Anger: A bangle Guardian ÄRM obtained by Alan from Kaldea. It uses two gigantic armor hands to crush opponents. * Scarecrow (The Crucified Scarecrow): Another of Dorothy's original Guardian ÄRMs, a brooch which creates a large scarecrow which, after turning its rag hat into drill, will become a Guardian of high capacity. * Snowman: Nicknamed "Yuki-Chan" by Snow herself. A Guardian ÄRM snowman that can multiply itself and can reform even after being completely destroyed. When in its inactive necklace form, it appears to reflect Snow's emotion. Snow's favorite ÄRM, she can summon multiple snowmen at will. Snow's father also owns this ÄRM. * Stone Wyvern: A ring Guardian ÄRM, summons a stone monument that becomes a wyvern with wind attacks. Used by Geiran. * Tiamat: Guardian ÄRM, summons a naked demon woman with her back attached to monstrous stone shield. Used by Danna-Orb. * Torpedine: A ring Guardian ÄRM, summons a giant stingray with a mouth on it's back that fires bolts of incredibly-high voltage lightning at Galian's foes. * Toto: Owned by Dorothy and officially named Reindog, it is a giant three-tailed dog Guardian ÄRM that can eat absolutely anything, varies from normal foods, metals, and Weapon ÄRMs to enemy's projectiles and Guardian ÄRMs (even the seemingly inedible), and their users. Although sentient and extremely powerful, Toto is afraid of Dorothy's wrath since he knows that without her he wouldn't have "good food" to eat (powerful ÄRMs). He is one of Dorothy original ÄRMs. * Trick-Or-Treat: A Guardian ÄRM that creates explosive creatures with Jack-o-lantern heads. Used by Halloween. * Trump Soldier: A Guardian ÄRM that creates card soldiers. Used by Magical Roe. * Undine: A ring Guardian ÄRM, summons a sentient being made of water to help Snow in battle by creating and shaping water. Snow acquired this ÄRM in Kaldea.} * Vaqua: A Guardian ÄRM in the form of a giant blob of slime with one eye. The blob will digest anything it swallows up into its body, such as ÄRM or even enemies themselves, and will regenerate from any damage. Used by Maira. * Wakan Tanka: A cross pendant Guardian ÄRM, summons a giant skull with wings and a bony tail that can breathe fire. Used by Halloween. * Yggdrasil: A Guardian ÄRM that calls out an enormous tree. Used by Vizel. ** Dance of the Leaves: An attack of Yggdrasil, many leaves launch themselves towards the enemy and cuts them. ** Snaky Bow: An attack of Yggdrasil, grows large 'snakes' our of the tree's branches used to attack the enemy. |-| Nature= * Aerial Wall: Jupiter's bracelet Nature ÄRM which forms a green wall of thick air around the master, shielding him against outside assaults. * Ailes'd Angel: The flocks of feather Nature ÄRM that adorn Rolan's right shoulder which wing him in mid-air combats. The wings can shoot out an endless stream of razor-sharp feathers. The name is French for 'angel's wing'. * Alcan Shield: Mars' ring Nature ÄRM which sets a rainbow rope about its target to limit movements/creates a mammoth rainbow-colored shield to fend off blasts. * Antares: Nature ÄRM, creates balls of flame of multiple sizes used to throw at the enemy. Upon impact this fireball explodes, spreading enough flames to engulf an entire crowd of enemies. * Body Hardener: An unnamed set of rings (or armbands) that hardens one's body. Owned by Garon and Orco. * Bomb Grass: A Nature ÄRM which summons a strange kind of exploding plants. Used by Vizel. * Boulder Claw: With this ring Nature ÄRM the user creates two giant sets of stone claws over his or her real hands. Used by Candice. * Boulder Fang: A Nature ÄRM that launches sharp rock shards from underground. Used by Candice. * Blood Body: Nature ÄRM which recreates the body of the user into blood, immunizing it against physical attacks. Used by Peta. * Broom of Zephyrus: A ring Weapon ÄRM. It takes the form of a besom with adorned handle which is almost always seen near Dorothy (being held, or sat on). She uses it to fly and shape her particular element - wind. It can create anything from a breezing blow of wind to multiple raging tornadoes or a sharp cut that can behead the target, and the power can be boosted several times by expanding its joints (a trick seen in anime only). * Bubble Lion: A Nature ÄRM that resembles a bubble hoop blowing lion-shaped bubbles to attack. Used by Magical Roe. * Cat Teaser: Nature ÄRM in form of cat toy plays puppet with the opponent's body. Used by Chaton. * Crevasse: A ring Nature ÄRM that creates a giant crevice beneath targets and swallows them up. Used by Girom. * Dark Ribbon: Another multi whip-bladed rapier of Rolan's arsenal that sucks energy of whoever its tips wrap. * Dragon Rod: Kannochi's cane Nature ÄRM engraved with the head of a dragon which breaths fire. * Electric Eye: A ring Nature ÄRM which produces powerful bolts of lightning. Used by Nanashi. * Electric Saucer (Electric Frisbee): A Nature ÄRM consisting of electrified frisbees. Used by the Knight Galian. * Explode: Ring Nature ÄRM, a semi-circular glass ball that encloses it's prey and explodes. Used by Danna-Orb. * Flame Ball: Nature ÄRM, creates balls of fire that float around the user, can be launched as projectiles or used to strengthen weapons. Used by the Rook Leno. * Flame Dragon: A flame Nature ÄRM, this is the natural counter to Snow's ÄRM and is able to conjure fire in the form of a dragon. * Flame Hands: Nature ÄRM, Halloween's flame hands which can make enormous flame balls or shoot flames at the opponent. * Floating Leaf: An unnamed Nature ÄRM, a large leaf that is used by Vizel to float in the air. * Fire Wheel: A Nature ÄRM that creates flame hoops to attack the target. Used by Magical Roe. * Flower Pluck: A Nature ÄRM in the form of a flower, every time one pulls a flower petal, one says ugly or pretty (at the same time causing some of the enemy's hair to be pulled out) and if the last petal is ugly then the person one is using the ÄRM on will be hit by an explosion. Used by Emokis. * Grand Boulder: A ring Nature ÄRM which creates giant boulders. Used by Candice. * Hair Master: A Nature ÄRM allowing the user to manipulate her hair, turning it into several very sharp and hard, tentacular drills - an obvious pun on the name Rapunzel, who was the Knight that used this ÄRM. * Hiraiken (Lightning Rod Sword): Nature ÄRM, a sword which absorbs lightning. If enough is stored, it will emit electricity. Used by Galian. * Hyper Wing: Nature ARM which wings the user. Owned by Hamelin * Iced Earth: Nature ÄRM that fires shards of ice at the enemies. This can also be used to form ice around the user's fist in the form of a giant fist for punching or a long icicle for stabbing. Used by Snow (a snowflake-shaped chatelaine) and Girom (a ring). Some translations refer to this ÄRM as Ice Doors, due to the Japanese pronunciation (凍らされた地球 Āisudo Asu/''Āisu Doasu''). * Ice Ring (Ice Sword): Snow's ring Nature ÄRM that functions as Girome's Iced Earth: Sword version. * Ice Spikes: A Nature ÄRM which creates several streams of giant icicles along the ground. It can also be used to make a sort of bear trap out of two spiked walls. Used by Rapunzel. * Nyan Nyan Wave (Meow Meow Blast): Nature ÄRM that fires powerful wavey blasts at opponents. Used by Chaton. * Raijin Goyles: Two gyrating blasts of wheel, used by Danna-Orb. * Ring of Ends: A ring Nature ÄRM, creates poisonous wheel of mists. Used by Diana. * Smokescreen: A ring Nature ÄRM which creates gray mist to steal magic from enemies. Used by Kouga. * Seed Cannon: A Nature ÄRM summoning wooden cannons to fire fruits and vegetables as bullets. Used by Vizel. * Shadowman: A Nature ÄRM that can create a being out of a person's shadow, this copy has the same magical powers and skills as the person it is based on. Used by Alan and Ash. * Sticks of Fire: Nature ÄRM, two sticks with the tips on fire that shoots blasts of flame at the enemy, held by Halloween using Flame Hand. Left unnamed in the manga. * Stone Cube: Rolan's Nature ÄRM which makes giant stones cubes to crush the enemy or explode with him/her. He can also make a snake out of magma using this ÄRM: * Stronger Body: An unnamed set of rings that enhances one's strength. Owned by Garon. * Supikara: A crown Nature ÄRM in the shape of a spiral seashell. By blowing in it, the user can call on sea creatures to aid in battle. Used by Aqua who wears it on her head. * Vindalva: Nature ÄRM. Allows the user to control wind to attack as blades, or produce giant tornadoes. Used by the Rook Fugi. |-| Ghost= * Abyss Cannon: Ghost ÄRM, tortured souls are called from hell and fired at the enemy as a mouthed cannonball. Used by Peta. * Ark Torff: Turns the users hands into two bow-like constructs with demonic faces that absorb the magical power of enemies. If Ark Torff is countered, the user will rapidly age until they die. Owned by Sarah Band. * Chimaira: A chain Ghost ÄRM. Merges with the user with a creature that has drills for hands. Used by Chimera. * Dalia: Ghost ÄRM, fuses the user's body with giant wings and a large talon of a harpy. * Garnet Claw: Ghost ÄRM, a set of razor-sharp blood-colored claws. * Gegenzetsu: Turns one of the users forearms into an axe-like weapon. Depending on which side Verfile lands on, it can gain fire attributes. Owned by General. * Gemul Essen: A flower-like pendant that is planted over the heart of a victim, allowing the user to control their body. Owned by Sarah Band. * Ghost Eye: An unnamed ring Ghost ÄRM that will give the user a large number of eyes on one side of their face. In a flashback during the fight between Dorothy and Chimera, when the latter escaped the hell in which she was living, she looked at her face on a river, when she noticed she was missing an eye, she started screaming. The ÄRM is a replacement for her left eye. * Ghost Tail: Ghost ÄRM, a sharp rag tail. * Howling Demon: Ghost ÄRM, turns the user's hand into a salivating monster's mouth which shoots energy. * Hydra: A Ghost ÄRM, merges the user with a serpentine monster. Used by Chimera. * Jikan No Rondo: A pendant that accelerates a process of a victims body, such as the spreading of Alviss' Zombie Tattoo. Owned by Kapel Meister. * Mekai No Analize: Turns the user into a massive dragon-like beast with venemous fangs. Owned by Kapel Meister. * Mess: Turns the user's hand into a sword blade. Owned by The Flats. * Monster Arm: Turns the user's hand into a stretching monster-headed arm with sharp, canine teeth. * Ogre Hand: Ghost ÄRM, used to turn the user's hands into long, giant clawed stretching arms. * Rotkäppchen: Turns the three users into a large Red Riding Hood-like guardian that uses physical attacks. Owned by The Flats. * Scythe Hand: An unnamed Ghost ÄRM that turns the user's hands into scythe blades. Owned by Sarah Band. * Verfile: A large die that determines the form of Gegenzetsu when cast. Owned by Pause. |-| Unique= * Allumage: An Unique-typed in the shape of a heinous flame orb chained to a halberd. When ordered, the orb will enlarge itself and engulf opponents. Used by Phantom. * Babbo: A living ÄRM capable of becoming any kind of ÄRM using magic stones. In the First War Game was owned by Phantom. In the Second War Game was owned by Ginta, in MÄR Omega by Kai. * Blood Syringe: Unique-typed spiked orbs which drain the blood of opponents and congeals them into stone-sized bullet. Used by Peta. * Candy House: An ÄRM which summons a giant candy house which one can eat. It makes the user fatter, but more powerful. Used by Emokis. * Dark Cage: Another unique ÄRM type, sends out a giant bird cage to trap opponents. Used by Rolan. * Electric Cage: An unnamed unique ÄRM type, summons a cage inside which the trapped one cannot use ÄRMs, and will take on an immense electric jolt at each attempt to get out. Owned by Rolan. * Hexagonal Shards: Unique-typed unnamed ÄRM, a mass of hexagonal fragments. In its defense mode the fragments construct an impenetrable shield, and when discharged in attack mode they will launch consecutive shoots at the target. Owned by Phantom. * Mimic Medallion: A Unique-typed medallion which duplicates the powers of opponents' ÄRMs. The power of the copy depends on the user's magical power. Owned by Magical Roe. * Phantom Cannon: Unique-typed ÄRM, releases blasts of energy from Phantom's palm. * Phantom Glass: A Unique-typed ÄRM, a mirror which traps opponents inside it and breaks together when the user orders it to. * Scale of Blessing: A torc Unique-type ÄRM, a large clock with arms that move as the user is damaged. When enough damage is sustained, the ÄRM gives the user a huge increase in magical energy. Owned by Candice. * Soul Infinitia: A ghostly being of shapeless spirits which draws life energy. Used by Phantom. * World Tunneler: An unnamed Unique ÄRM, a large bubble that engulfs human beings. When it engulfed Snow, it used her connection to Koyuki to open a portal between the two worlds. Trivia * Pinocchio's saw Weapon ÄRM is based on one of the first versions of Pinocchio, where his maker found a tree that had been struck by lighting while searching for a suitable tree to cut down to make his next puppet using that kind of saw. Additionally, his Guardian ÄRM Fastitocalon is a reference to Monstro, the whale that swallowed him. * The Weapon ÄRM, Magic Hammer, used by the Bishop Korekkio, has the ability to reduces one's height. It is quite similar to a hammer from the popular Doraemon series, which increases one's height. It is probably based on the Japanese legend of Issun and the Mallet of Luck, or perhaps Mario Party 5's MegaMini Hammer. * The design of Girom's Guardian ÄRM Egola may be a reference to the Jotun: a race of Ice Giants of Norse mythology. Category:ÄRM